The Little Miracle
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Story Four in the Unaccounted For Series. Ziva has been sick lately, But why? Has the Impossible actually happened? How is Elisha Planning on getting revenge? How will Tony Deal with it? I suggest you read, Unaccounted for, Taken, And It all Comes Crumbling down first.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps. Just watched The Langoliers. Really good movie. Kinda sad at the end, but a really good movie. Here's the Sequel, Just like I promised. I'm not done with Elisha yet… Please read and don't forget to review.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

9:00 AM

SATURDAY

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

My Alarm went off, but I was too tired to get up. I hit the snooze. Before the 10 minutes was even up, I ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of my Stomach. This has been happening for the last 3 days. I was put on sick leave by Gibbs. I pointed out that I was just fine, but He sent me home anyway. I made an Appointment with the doctor yesterday afternoon. I changed and slipped into my Running clothes. Tony had work today because they were in the middle of a case. I headed out the door and around the block a couple times. When I stopped, I could have sworn I felt someone watching me.

"Oh well."

I put it off as the illness, which I was currently suffering from, Messing with my mind. I got back around ten because my Appointment was at 10:30. I took a shower and changed into regular clothes. Ever since the Doctor told me I was not able to have Children, He said I was more prone to Illness, and should visit the Doctors office at least once a month. Although it has not yet been a month, I decided that I should get checked out, Even though I think it is just the flu. I hopped in my Convertible and headed towards the Doctors office after writing Tony a note, Just in case he was come before I got home.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

WASHINGTON NAVEL YARD

NCIS HQ

11:00 AM

SATURDAY

TONY'S P.O.V

* * *

We had finally closed the case after 3 days. I was looking forward to going home to see my Wife. But Unfortunately, Gibbs said to finish our Reports before Monday, That way we could have Monday off, unless there's a case. I finished printing the report and faxed it. I gathered my stuff and headed towards the Elevator. I pulled up into our driveway.

"Her Car's gone. Huh."

I walked inside and there was a note on the counter.

_Tony_

_I have a Doctors Appointment and won't be back until 11:30. It is nothing to worry about. Just a checkup. Wanted to know for sure that it is the flu._

_Love Ziva_

I set the note back down and headed into the living room. Then I heard the front door open.

"Are you home Tony?"

"In Here Sweet Cheeks!"

She walked in, setting her keys on the Coffee table.

"What did the Doctor say?"

"He said He would call me. He took some of my blood."

"What?" I said, starting to get worried.

"He said it's not the flu. And he won't know what it is until the Blood comes back."

"And how long has he been a doctor?"

"Less than a year. Why?"

"Because, I know you have the flu. You've been throwing up!"

"But, I haven't had the Fever. And it's only in the Morning, either right after Breakfast, or Right after I get up. There are a lot of things that can cause you to throw up."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Don't be Tony, I'm fine."

"If you say so…" I leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

1:30 PM

SUNDAY

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

I flipped the Eggs in the pan. We were having a late lunch after a stroll in the park. The Phone Rang.

"Tony! Could you get that?!"

"Sure."

I turned back to the Eggs. Tony walked into the Kitchen.

"It's for you. It's the Doctor."

"Could you take over? And Try not to break the Yokes?"

He handed the phone to me and I handed him the Spatula.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes?"

"Your Blood test came back. It Turns out you don't have the Flu, But your Pregnant. 2 and half months along."

I froze in shock.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes. Because of you're… Condition… I ran the Test twice. I am one hundred percent Positive. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I hung up.

I just stood there. Tony walked in with 2 plates.

"Two eggs, Yokes NOT Broken and NOT Sunny-side up!" He set the plates down on the table, and then looked at me.

"What's a matter?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"The blood tests came back. I am…"

"What Ziva?" He said His concern growing by the Second.

"I am Pregnant."

* * *

Hope Ya liked! I will try and Update weekly. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! I know it hasn't been a week, but… I just really want to update! Are any of you guys on IMVU? If so, add me! My Name is Liara56. TY! Please Review!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

SUNDAY

1:35 PM

TONY'S P.O.V

* * *

I stood there in Shock.

"Wh… What?"

"The impossible has happened Tony! I am Pregnant!"

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I love you Ziva!"

"I love you to Tony!"

"We should call Gibbs and tell him."

"Abby will want to know first."

"Alright. But let's eat first."

Once we were done, I took the Dishes into the Kitchen to load them into the Dish washer, While Ziva called everyone.

I sat down on the couch, and then Ziva walked in and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Ziva! What's going on?"

"Abby, I have something…"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR NOT DYING ARE YOU?!"

"No, Abby…"

"TONY'S NOT DYING EITHER IS HE?!"

"Calm Down Abby…"

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE TELL ME EVERYONES OK!"

"Everyone's fine Abby."

"Phew! You had me worried there for a sec."

"Abby, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How would you take being a Godmother?"

"What do you…? OH MY GOD! ZIVA! YOU'RE PREGNANT! YAY!"

"Yes Abby. I would like you to be her Godmother."

"Of Course!" I could technically feel her Vibrating through the phone.

"Please, Abby, Don't tell anyone. We want to tell them."

"Okie Dokie!"

"Thanks Abby."

"No Prob!" She hung up.

"I'd say she took that rather well."

Ziva Scoffed.

"Now for Gibbs."

"Actually Tony, I was thinking I would tell him tomorrow."

"Whatever you think is best sweet Cheeks!"

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

UNKNOWN LOCATION

1:35 PM

SUNDAY

NORMAL P.O.V

* * *

"You will not have that child if I can help it."

Elisha Phillips growled under her breath. Looking through a Snipers scope. She fired a couple rounds into the room.

* * *

I know, I know. Please don't kill me. I will update ASAP. But… there is a catch; I have to have 10 reviews before I do. Otherwise…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Wow… I'm surprised at all the reviews I got… Thanks Guys! I'm Glad you all liked it! It means a lot to me!

* * *

Special Thanks to…

Bask3tball: I will try to write longer chapters, and thanks for the Motivation!

Rosiebasset: Thanks for your Review!

Ely101ncisfan: Thanks for your Review!

Guest: Thanks for your Review!

shoppingnull: You will figure out the answer to your question in this, Or the next Chapter.

DS2010: Thanks for your Review!

Racheal: (My Younger Sister…) Thanks for your Review!

Ms. Baggins: Thank you, your love is appreciated.

Tivotee242: Thanks for your Review!

(Rosiebasset and Bask3tball reviewed twice)

Thanks all for the Follows and Favorites. I feel loved!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"You will not have that child if I can help it."

Elisha Growled under her breath. Looking through a sniper scope. She fired a couple rounds into the room.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

1:35 PM

SUNDAY

TONY'S P.O.V

* * *

I stood there hugging my wife.

_Finally! _I thought. _ But what if I'm not a good father? What if I'm just like my dad?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shattering glass, and a sharp pain in my shoulder. Ziva cried out in pain.

"Ziva!" I laid her down on the floor applying pressure to the wound on her side as I could without hurting my shoulder further. I looked out the window to see what looked like a Small Female pick up a rifle and take off in a red sedan. I pulled hastily pulled out my phone.

"Boss!"

"What's a matter DiNozzo?"

"Ziva Got shot! The shooter just took off in a Red Sedan!"

"Did you get the license number?!"

"No! Boss, Ziva's Pregnant! She got shot in the side!"

"I'm on my way!"

He hung up.

"Come on Ziva! Come on! It's ok. "

"Your b… Bleeding."

"It's only a scratch. Come on! Stay with me! For me, for our child!"

"I'm trying Tony…"

She closed her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Open your Eyes!"

She barely opened them again.

"That's it! Gibbs will be here soon!"

Soon after wards I heard the front door being kicked in.

"DiNozzo!"

"In here Boss!"

He ran in.

"How is she?"

"She's losing a lot of blood!"

"The EMT'S will be here soon! Come on Ziver, Stay awake"

I heard the sirens getting closer. Finally a team came in with a gurney. The loaded her up onto it.

"I'm riding with her!"

"I'll meet you there."

I hopped into the back of the ambulance. I took hold of her hand.

"Keep fighting Ziva."

"Her Vitals are dropping!"

* * *

Mwhahahahahah! I'm being nice and trying to update once a day. Could I get another 10 reviews for this chapter before I update again? Pwease?!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow… Just today I got a total of 376 Views and 160 Visitors to my story… Thanks Guys! Keep Reading and Reviewing like this and I will Keep updating nightly.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"Her Vitals are dropping!"

* * *

CHAPTER 4

WASHINGTON DC

UNKNOWN LOCATION

1:45 PM

SUNDAY

TONY'S P.O.V

* * *

I panicked.

"Come on Ziv! You can make it! Come on!"

They started moving around me, trying to save her life. It seemed like an Eternity before we got to the hospital. The wheeled her into Surgery. I tried to go in with her, But was Stopped by a doctor.

"Sir! You cant go in!"

I looked at the doctor.

"Please! That's my wife! I just figured out she was Pregnant, Now she might lose the Baby!"

"I'm sorry. Please go wait in there." She pointed into the waiting room.

I sighed and went into the Waiting, and Paced. Soon after, The rest of the team arrived.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, Walking up to me.

"I don't know. I haven't heard a thing since they took her in."

"Sit down, Tony." He said Softly.

I slowly slide down into my seat, Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why, Gibbs?! Why?! Why Her?!" I sobbed.

Abby walked over to me.

"Its ok Tony…"

"No! Dot tell me everything's Ok! My Pregnant wife is Laying in there Possibly Dying and I cant do a damn thing about it!"

"Tony, I know what it feels like. To know that Something is happening, or happened to the love of your life, and your child, and you cant do anything."

"What do I do?"

"Stay strong, and never lose hope. They need you."

A Doctor walked out.

"Mrs. DiNozzo's next of Kin?

I stood up.

"Are you Her Husband?"

"Yes."

"We were able to repair all the Damage done. Though, When it Entered, it hit the base of her Spinal Column."

"Meaning…" I was starting to fidget again.

"When it hit, It bounced off and hit her Kidney. We lost her for about 2 minutes."

My face fell.

"Is she ok?"

"Absolutely."

"And our Baby?"

"Perfect health. Luckily, it entered her side. Another 3 centimeters right and it probably would have killed them both."

"Thanks Doc."

I Released my breath.

* * *

Yay! She Survived! ( though I knew all along…) I would like to get my Reviews up to 30 please… Before I update again…


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Im so happy! You know why? This is my Only story that has more than 11 Reviews! Yay! Thanks SO much guys! I have a special Chapter Im gonna save for Tuesday. I know some of you readers will know why. If you read the Reviews for the story. Please Read and Review.

CHAPTER 5

WASHINGTON DC

BETHESDA NAVEL HOSPITAL

10:00 AM

MONDAY

ZIVA'S P.O.V

I opened my Eyes. Everything was fuzzy.

"Its Ok Ziva, Its just the Pain Meds."

I looked over at Tony.

"Hello, My Little Hairy Butt."

"Hello to you to, Sweet Cheeks."

"How is the Baby?" I asked, sitting up.

"The doctor said That He…"

"Or she."

"…Or she, Will be just fine."

I sighed and Leaned back.

"I Love you Zi. We will find who did this."

"I know Tony, I know." I said as I patted his back.

:D I know its short. But I'm tired so… Plus I've been going through a very emotional Moment in life right now… As usual, another 10 reviews before I update please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya Guys! Sorry I didn't Update Last night. I was tired. VERY Tired. Anyways. A special chapter for Anonymous. Happy B-Day!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

UNKNOWN LOCATION

UNKNOWN TIME

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

Tony and I were driving. To where I do not know. All I know is that we were in a car. I did not recognize the scenery at all.

"Tony, where are we going?"

"Don't worry Sweet Cheeks! You'll know soon enough!"

Everything looked and felt Weird.

"Tony, we should go back home. Something does not feel right."

"It's ok." He reassured me, rubbing my hand.

I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened my eyes we were headed straight into the rear end of a semi.

"TONY!"

* * *

I jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed.

"Ziva, you ok?"

It had been 4 months since I was let out of the Hospital. They still had not found the shooter.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

I looked at the clock. 3:35.

I laid back down.

"Tony?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I just went into Labor…"

"WHAT?!" He jumped out of bed.

"B… But you're… Only 6… 6 months!"

"Are you going to help me or Not?!" I glared at him.

He helped me to my feet and then grabbed the Duffle bag we had prepared just in case. He led me out to the car, without even bothering to get dressed. He took off before I even had my seat belt on. I shot him another nasty look.

"Sorry…"

We finally arrived at the hospital after what seemed like hours.

He got out and ran over to get someone.

I opened the car door and slowly got out. Tony came back out with a doctor and a wheel chair.

"Sit down Ziva." Tony pushed me inside. Then the Doctors examined me.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, You weren't in actual labor. What you were experiencing was The Braxton Hicks."

I blushed. Tony let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks Doctor."

"Not a problem." He left the room.

"God, I am so Embarrassed."

Tony walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Anyone could have mistaken it."

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You think we should head home, we have work tomorrow." He said.

"You mean you have work."

"Well, you only on Desk duty. For now."

"Don't push your luck Tony DiNozzo. Otherwise you will not live to see your first child."

I heard him Gulp. I got up and waddled out towards the car.

* * *

What did ya guys think! Do you think I could get my Reviews up to 50 this time? I need votes. Boy or girl. Twins? Name(s)? Please update!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Again Peeplz! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Hope Ya did! So far I have 2 votes for twins, 1 for a girl and 1 for a boy. Still taking votes!

Please Review!

* * *

CHAPTER 7

WASHINGTON DC

APARTMENT OF TIMOTHY MCGEE

10:00 PM

TUESDAY

MCGEE'S P.O.V

* * *

I laid my arm around Abby's bare waist. I kissed her on the cheek, making her stir in sleep. We had been dating ever since Ziva was shot a couple months ago. A couple years ago Gibbs had dropped rule 12.

"Hey McGee?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"Have you ever wondered what lies in store for us in the future?"

"Actually… Wait here for a sec." I said, Getting up and pulling some pants on.

I walked into the living room and went to my desk. I pulled something out of my Desk and walked back into the bedroom, turning on the light.

"What is it Timmy?" She asked sitting up.

I got down on one knee and opened the little box I pulled out of my desk.

"Abigail Sciuto, Will you marry me?"

* * *

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND

10:10 PM

TUESDAY

TONY'S P.O.V

* * *

I was asleep when my phone rang. Ziva nudged me awake.

"Huh?"

"Your phone…" She said right before the fell back asleep.

I picked it up. The caller I.D said McGee. I sighed.

"Yeah, McAnnoying."

"What? I thought you wanted to be the 1st to know."

"Wait, What? You Proposed?!" I harshly whispered into the phone.

"Yep!"

"Well, What did she say?!"

"She said…"

He was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and screaming.

"ABBY!" Was the last thing I heard from McGee's end.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! We're getting up into the 60's. Yay! Please review! PLEASE! I wont update until you do... *nods head*


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Up to 60 Reviews! With 3514 Views and 1197 Visitors. Thanks Guys!

PS: I will no longer be updating at night. I will be updating during the day

* * *

CHAPTER 8

WASHINGTON DC

APARTMENT OF TIMOTHY MCGEE

10:10 PM

TUESDAY

MCGEE'S P.O.V

* * *

I watched as Abby's face lit up.

"Yes Yes Yes!" Abby said, jumping up.

She pulled me into one of her Bear hugs.

"Cant… Breath…"

"Oops. Sorry." She let go.

I turned to go into the living room.

"Where ya going?"

"I told Tony he would be the first one to know."

"Ok, but hurry up!"

I pulled out my phone and called Tony. It rang a couple times, and then he picked up.

_"What McAnnoying?"_

"You said you wanted to be the 1st to know."

_"You Proposed to her?!"_

"Yep!"

_"What did she say?!"_

"She said…"

I was interrupted by glass Shattering and Abby Screaming.

"Abby!" I dropped my phone and ran into my room.

She was hiding behind my bed. I joined her.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, it just was just a rock I think."

I pulled my Gun out and crawled over to my broken window and looked around. Sure enough, there was a rock there. I had a note wrapped around it. I went over to my Nightstand and pulled a glove from the drawer. I crawled back over to the window and carefully unwrapped the note from around the rock.

_"This is only a warning. Tell Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo that they have not seen the last of me. I will be back."_

"What the…"

Abby crawled over to sit next to me, now dressed.

"What is it Tim?"

"It's a note."

"Well, Obviously. What does it say?"

I read it aloud.

"Do you think it is the same person who shot Ziva a couple months ago?"

"Maybe. We didn't find any evidence on the roof top where Tony saw the shooter. And the Car was stolen."

"I'm the one who told you that."

I heard something in the living room, and then I remembered that I had just dropped my phone instead of hanging up.

"McGee! McGee! What's going on?!"

I picked it up.

"Finally! What's going on?"

"Someone just threw a rock through my window."

"Probably some stupid kid."

"Umm, Tony, I don't think so. It had a note to you and Ziva attached to it. It said that this was just a warning. It also said that you haven't seen the last of him or her. And that He or she will be back."

I heard Ziva in the back ground.

"You should call Gibbs. We will be there in a little while."

Then Tony started to argue.

"Ziva, you shouldn't be doing field work. If this is the same shooter…"

"I am Going Tony."

"Fine."

I smiled. Tony knew better then to argue with Ziva.

"We'll be there in a little bit."

He hung up.

* * *

There, a slightly longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Let's try to get my Reviews up to 70 please. Still taking votes… 3 votes for twins, 1 for a boy, and 1 for a girl. Please vote, and don't forget name suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my God! *faints* for this month alone, I have gotten 4,699 Views, 1,560 Visitors, and 72 reviews… Wow… Remember to Review!

CHAPTER 9

WASHINGTON DC

THE APARTMENT OF TIMOTHY MCGEE

1:00 AM

TONY'S P.O.V

We had just gotten back, exhausted. I plopped down in bed along with Ziva.

"I have a doctor's appointment today. They're going to do an Ultra-sound to see the Gender of the Baby."

"Does it have to be today? I have to go to work today." He frowned.

"It's at noon, so you can make it."

"Good. After that how 'bout we go get cheese burgers." There was no answer.

"Ziva?"

She started snoring. I sighed. Then went to sleep myself.

WASHINGTON DC

WASHINGTON NAVAL YARD

NCIS HQ

11:50 AM

TONY'S P.O.V

I banged my head on my desk for like the hundredth.

"Tony! Would you cut that out already! I know you can't wait till noon, but that doesn't mean you have to keep banging your head on your desk!"

"Jesh, McCranky, You would probably feel the same way."

"Sorry, Tony. I'm just tired. Not all Hotel beds are as comfy as they look."

Abby came running up into the Bull Pen.

"Ziva's probably sleeping right now, so she isn't answering her phone, and I need to ask her a question. Would you ask her for me, Tony?"

I looked up at her.

"Sure. What's the question?"

"I was wondering if she could help me pick out a wedding dress."

"Ok I will ask her in about…"

I looked at my watch. 12:10.

"CRAP! I'M LATE!" I jumped up grabbed my stuff and ran towards the Elevator.

"Wouldn't wanna be him…" I heard McGee say right before the elevator doors closed.

Before it got to the ground floor, the doors opened again and Gibbs stepped in. We rode in Silence for a little while.

"Aren't you gonna be late, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, McGee and I were talking and I lost track of time."

"Nervous?"

"Hell Yeah, I mean, What if I'm not a good Father? What if I'm just like my Father? What if…" I was cut off by just about the hardest Gibbslap I ever felt.

"Don't Ever, And I mean, EVER, Think like that. When Kelly was born, I though the exact same thing. But you learn from your mistakes. I know you love Ziva, and I know you would to anything for her, or your children. Don't make the same mistake I made. Hold them close, and never let them go."

"Thanks Boss." The doors opened.

"I guess this is my stop."

Gibbs nodded. I stepped off and got into my car then headed towards the doctor's office.

This is the last chapter before I Tell the Gender. So... Please review. And don't forget to vote! Could we try to get my Reviews up to 80? Please? Thanks. So far... I have 10 Votes for Twins, 6 votes for a boy, 7 for a girl. Please Vote!


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! I now have more reviews for this story then all the others combined! YAY! Alrighty Folks, This is where you figure out the Gender of the Baby or Babies. Still taking name suggestions. I have gotten 14 Votes for Twins, 9 votes for a girl, 5 Votes for a boy, and 12 name suggestions. Thanks Peeplz!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

WASHINGTON DC

UNKNOWN LOCATION

12:15 PM

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

I sighed while lying down on the bed, waiting for Tony to show.

"Miss, I have other Patients. We need to start now."

That being said, Tony ran into the room, Panting.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time…"

"You can start now."

"Alright. This may be a little cold." She said as she applied the gel to my Stomach.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo. You're having Twins!"

My Jaw dropped.

"Well, that might explain why you have to go to the bathroom every 5 minutes."

I glared at him.

"This one looks like a Girl, and the other one is a boy."

"Now we both got what we wanted." Tony said to me smiling.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have other Patients to attend to." She got up and left after handing me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. Tony helped me up.

"Shall we go tell everyone the good news?"

"Yes. Let's go. Having twins might explain why my brand new Maternity clothes don't fit. I didn't expect to get THIS big."

He chuckled. We got into our separate cars then met back at our house. Then we took his car to NCIS.

"By the way, Abby wanted your help with something. A wedding dress I think it was?"

"I would be glad to. Maybe should could barrow my Wedding dress."

"Maybe, but knowing Abby, She will want something Black."

"True…"

We both climbed out of the car and heading inside. When we got to the Bull pen, Abby technically jumped into my arms.

"WHAT IS IT?! IS IT A BOY, OR A GIRL?! COME ON! IM DYING TO KNOW!"

"Were having twins."

"Yay! Congrats Guys!"

"Alright Abby, I need you to let go before you smother my wife to death."

"Sorry…"

Gibbs' Walked in.

"So?"

"Their having Twins, Gibbs'!"

Abby said before I could even open my mouth to speak. Even Gibb's looked surprised for a second.

"Congratulations."

"Actually Gibbs, I was wondering if you would… How should I put this… Be like a grandfather to our children. My Father isn't the best. Plus they will probably never meet him, considering he lives in Tel-Aviv."

"Of course, Ziver."

He pulled me into a hug, and then crouched down.

"If your Mommy or Daddy ever upset you, you just tell me and I'll put them back in there places."

I giggled.

"So watcha gonna name them?"

"Well, we were thinking…"

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Hope Ya did! Made it twins, boy and girl, that way everyone would be happy. Still taking names. PLEASE REVIEW! Could we try to get it up to 90 before I update again? Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Thanks guys! I now have 90 Reviews for this story! Yay! You will Figure out what I'm gonna name the Kids In this chapter. Please Review!

BTW, TivaandMcabbyalltheway Helped with the chapter

* * *

CHAPTER 11

WASHINGTON DC

WASHINGTON NAVAL YARD

NCIS HQ

5:00 PM

WEDNESDAY

NOVEMBER 1st

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

"Watcha gonna name them?" Gibbs asked

"Well, we were planning on naming the girl, Jadyn Ryan, and the Boy, Jacob Michael."

"Really nice names."

I smiled. His Phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

He listened for a couple seconds.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Vance needs me up in MTAC."

I nodded.

That left McGee, Abby, Tony, And I to Discuss Plans for their Wedding.

"We could have it on the 28th." McGee Offered.

"No Timmy! We can't do it on the 28th because that is thanksgiving!" Abby exclaimed.

"Well, Abby, that is the only time that my family can come."

"Won't they be here from the 20th to the 1st?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then why don't we do it on the 23rd?"

"I guess we can. But, what if Ziva goes into labor? I think we should wait until next year."

"McGee, I am not due until the 18th of December. You can have your wedding on the 23rd." I jumped in.

"Then it's settled." Abby said triumphantly.

Abby headed back down to her lab and McGee turned back to his computer. I plopped into my chair.

"So Zi, You want to go out to eat tonight."

I looked up at him.

"Depends, where are we going?"

"I was thinking the Italian Restaurant down the road from our place."

"Alright, But we cannot stay too late. I have another Doctor's appointment tomorrow at 9."

"Alright. Not too late. But I was also hoping we could watch a movie.

"Maybe, Just as long as it isn't a James Bond…"

I was cut off by Gibbs

"Ziva, DiNozzo. MTAC, Now."

Tony helped me up the stairs, and then opened the door for us.

"Hello Tony and Ziva."

On the screen was none other than Elisha Phillips herself.

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn… Did you like it? Let me know if I'm getting boring. *Smiles Evilly* Could I get the Reviews up to 100, before I update again Please? It's just ten reviews. I could always ask for more.


	12. Chapter 12

YAY! I now have over 100 reviews! Special Chapter just for y'all to celebrate! Please Review!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

WASHINGTON DC

WASHINGTON NAVAL YARD

NCIS HQ

5:30PM

NOVEMBER 11th

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

We walked into MTAC and on the screen was none other than Elisha Phillips herself.

"Hello Agent DiNozzo, David. Or is it DiNozzo now?"

"It is none of your Business, Elisha."

"I see your Pregnancy is running smoothly."

I went to take a step forward, but Tony Held his arm out in front of me.

"What do you want Elisha."

"Revenge. I should have killed you when I had the chance. I told you, you'd not seen the last of me."

"So it was you." Tony said Scowling.

It was my turn to hold him back.

Gibbs spoke up.

"Turn Yourself in. It will make it Easier on all of us."

"Hmm, let me think… No. You took away any possibilities for my Freedom. I will kill you, Even if I die trying."

"And what does your Father think of that?" I said.

"He doesn't know. Well, I know you have probably tracked my position by now, so I better get a move on. Tata for now." The screen went black.

Gibbs looked at McGee Expectantly. He shook his head.

"Tony, Take Ziva home, Get some rest. This is going to be a long couple of weeks." Gibbs said.

Tony Nodded.

"Gibbs, I want to stay and help."

He glared at me. I understood that this was one time I could not win. I sighed.

"Alright."

Tony grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

* * *

GIBBS' P.O.V

"McGee, Figure out how Elisha got into MTAC. Now!" I ordered, storming out of the room.

You mess with my Family, You mess with me. I went down into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Tony told me what happened! How did Elisha hack into MTAC so easily?"

"I don't know Abby, McGee's working on it right now."

"I'm worried about Ziva Gibbs! If what Elisha said is true, she won't stop until she's dead!"

"It's Ok Abs. Where doing everything we can.

* * *

Did you like it? Huh Huh Huh?! If so REVIEW! Let's try to get them up to 110 before I update again please!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hey fans of the little miracle. This is whatevermynameis . I just wanted to thank Aliyah-Shalom-David34 for letting me write this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it and I know you guys just enjoy cliffies. I also just wanted to say that my username when she posted the last chapter was TivaandMcAbbyalltheway. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, or not, whatever.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

WASHINGTON DC

THE RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

DECEMBER 23rd

12:00 PM

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

"Tony! Hurry up or we are going to be late!"

"I'm Coming!" He shouted From Our room.

He Rushed into the living room where I stood holding the door open, Tapping My foot.

"Alright, I'm ready. Just let me grab my Car keys." He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed them off the counter.

We pulled up to the Chapel about 10 minutes later. I Rushed in to help Abby get ready. Lauren Taylor, Abby's Friend, and Sarah McGee where already in the room. I was working on her make-up while Sarah took care of her hair. Lauren was circling her fixing every part of the dress that was tucked in or placed incorrectly. Once she was done un-tucking and making everything on the dress look perfect, she stalked out of the room and went to check and make sure that everything was in place for the ceremony. Sarah finished doing her hair a little after Lauren left. She had done a fishtail braid down the side of her head and left a few strands out to frame her face.I tried to put as little make-up on Abby as possible so I put a light amount of grey and green eye shadow around her eyes and no eyeliner. I put just a little mascara on her. I dragged a little blush across her cheekbones and put a subtle pink on her lips. I had just finished up with her make-up and they were about to start the ceremony when everyone Heard a splash of liquid hit the floor. It landed directly below where I was standing. I doubled over in pain from a contraction and Tony ran to My side.

"Ziva, sweetie? Are you alright?" Tony said hurriedly.

"My Water just broke Tony! What do you think?!"

Tony started freaking out and ranting about how I wasn't due for another month and that he didn't even have the nursery done. He was jerked back into sanity by a headslap from Gibbs.

"Thanks boss." He mumbled before picking Me up, Trying breath through another contraction. He carried Me to the car and got Me situated before getting in himself and driving safely but quickly. They got there is about 10 minutes instead of 25. He quickly brought Me inside, checked Me in, and got Me in a wheelchair in which I was pushed to my room.

Abby and McGee were just standing frozen at the back of the church. It wasn't until Sarah came up and slapped McGee and shook Abby that they started to freak out.

"No Timmy, we can't continue the ceremony!" Abby yelled after a lot of arguing.

"I told you we should have waited until next year to get married."

"What did you just say? Did you just say I told you so?"

"Yeah, Abs, I did. Cause you know what, I was right and i have a right to say I told you so." McGee raised his voice.

Abby shrunk in fear at the sound of her fiance raising his voice. He had never done that.

"Timmy? Why'd you raise your voice? You have never done that. This was supposed to be a special day."

Tears started to pour from her eyes causing her make-up to smear.

"Abby, I didn't mean it. I am so sorry." McGee tried to give her a hug but she just turned away.

"I don't think we should be together right now Timmy. I think we should go on a break." She handed McGee the ring before running off to the room she was getting ready in.

Oh, Shit. What did I just do?" McGee said out loud.

"I will tell you what you did McGee. You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you and broke my number one rule about you and Abby dating." Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth. He looked like he was ready to kill McGee for hurting his daughter.

"How could you be such an idiot Tim?! You never say I told you so to a woman!" Sarah growled before storming off to find Abby.

"Breath, Ziva, Breath!" Tony directed.

"Shut-up Tony! You are the one who did this to me and I am gonna make sure it never happens again!" I said through gritted teeth right before another contraction hit.

"Okay Ziva. You are dilated 6 centimeters just keep breathing. We will be back in here soon. Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" The nurse asked.

I just nodded before laying My head down.

Three hours later...

NORMAL P.O.V

Everyone was gathered outside in the waiting room waiting for Ziva who had been in labor for four hours. They heard lots and lots of explicit language before they heard the ear piercing cry of a baby come from the room. They all quieted down and waited for the next scream. It came three minutes later and then, everything was quiet. They heard the door open and out came Tony. But before he could say anything, the sound of a gunshot rand through the hospital. They all ran into Ziva's room to see her with a bullet wound in her leg. They all ducked as they heard a second gunshot that just missed one of the babies head and hit McGee in his chest. He fell to the ground and started spitting out blood. The words emergency, now, life or death, and all nurses and doctors come to room 327, rang out over the intercom. The out down the new born and attended to Ziva's leg while everyone else stayed with McGee and kept him conscious.

"McGee, I am sorry I got mad at you. I didn't mean it. Please, stay with us." Abby started to cry.

McGee mumbled something inaudible before slipping into unconsciousness. Abby started to sob and Gibbs took her in a hug while Tony kept his hands on the wound and then the doctors and nurses showed up and wheeled him away while doing everything they could to save McGee. Tony ran over to Ziva's side and started to make sure Ziva was okay.

"Did you only get shot in the leg?" He asked.

"Yes. I am fine though. The nurse stopped all the bleeding and extracted the bullet and stitched up my leg. Go check on the children please." She assured him.

He nodded and walk over to them. He picked up Jadyn "Jade" Ryan DiNozzo and smiled. "You are going to be the death of me when you start dating." He announced.

She giggled and reached out for her. He passed her off and then went to go get Jacob "Jake" Michael DiNozzo.

"You keep an eye on her." He said pointing to Jade. He sat down in a chair and made sure he cradled Jake's head.

1 hour and thirty minutes later...

A nurse walked into the waiting room and called out for family and or friends of Timothy McGee. Abby and the rest of the gang stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"How is he?" Abby asked quietly.

"Well he is, how should I put this?" the nurse started.

Abby turned into Gibbs shoulder and started to sob.

* * *

Hope Y'all Enjoyed! Lets try to get the reviews up to 120! Please and Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! My Reviews are over 120! Yay! Alright, You'll figure out McGee's fate in this chapter. Alrighty, Here we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

WASHINGTON DC

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

DECEMBER 23rd

6:00 PM

ABBY'S P.O.V

* * *

I knew when the Nurse came out, Something wasn't right.

"How is he?" I said barely Above a whisper.

"He is… How should I put this…"

I started Sobbing. Gibbs pulled me into a hug.

"He slipped into a coma. Were not sure how long He'll be in it."

"But He's gonna be Ok right?" Tony walked up behind us, Pushing Ziva in a wheel chair.

"Only time can tell. I'm sorry."

I heard a soft cry. I looked Over at Ziva. She was Holding the twins.

"Would you like to hold Jadyn, Abby?" Ziva asked.

I nodded. I carefully Picked her up, Making sure to support her head.

"Hey there. I'm your aunt Abby! She's such a little cutie. She looks just like you, Ziva."

"Thank you Abby. I hope McGee Makes it. I want to be able to Hold a Niece or Nephew."

"I shouldn't have run off like that. I never got to tell McGee I was sorry." I started crying again.

"It is Ok, Abby. He knows You didn't mean it, just like you know He didn't mean it. Just take a look at me and Tony. We don't ALWAYS get along all the time."

"Thank you Ziva." I handed Jade back to Tony.

"Im gonna go home and get some sleep."

The truth was, I don't think anyone would sleep tonight. I couldn't believe this happened. On our wedding day no less. I made a vow that if McGee Died, I will Never marry.

* * *

ZIVA'S P.O.V

I watched as Abby slowly made her way towards the Elevator.

"Really Hope McGee pulls through. If not for His sake, then For Abby's.

"I cant Believe this happened on their wedding day. I should take you back to your room so you can get some rest."

I sighed.

"If I must."

After brought me back into my room, He left to go home and shower. Then promised he would be back.

* * *

I know, I know. Just wait and you'll figure out why I put McGee in a coma. Lets try to get y reviews up to 130 please. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya Guys! Sorry about not updating for a while. Really busy weekend. Anyway, Here ya go!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

WASHINGTON DC

RESIDENCE OF MR. AND MRS. DINOZZO

DECEMBER 31st

6:00 PM

THURSDAY

ZIVA'S P.O.V

* * *

"Being a Mother is harder work then I ever thought. The Diapers. The Midnight Feedings. I am lucky if I get 4 to 5 Hours of sleep every night. It's gotten so bad, I am even considering Quitting NCIS to stay at home with the twins." I said to Abby, who was hold Jake Feeding him.

We where sitting in her lab during our lunch break.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should stay. I wouldn't mind watching them Every now and again so you can get a full night's sleep."

"I don't know Abby, I wouldn't want to bug you."

"It's not a Problem. Its actually quite Lonely at Mine and Tim's…" She stopped.

"Don't Worry Abby, McGee will wake up in no time. I'm sure."

"Its already been 3 weeks. The Doctor said that if He doesn't wake up in another week, there gonna take him off of life support."

"I am sure he will be fine."

"Thanks for the support Ziva."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, Right?"

My Phone rang. Switching Jade to the other Shoulder, I grabbed my Phone out of my pocket.

"Ziva."

"Hey Sweet Cheeks. We have a case."

"Alright. Just let me drop the Kids off at the Daycare again." I said hanging up.

"Wait, Ziva. I could babysit!" Abby said.

"Alright, If it does not bother you."

"Not at all!"

I explained everything she needed to know about taking care of the twins.

"And remember that Jake Does not like warm Formula. He will not drink it."

"Don't worry Ziva. I got it. Gibbs is probably gonna kill you if you don't hurry up." Abby said, practically shoving me out of her lab.

I handed her the Diaper bag.

"Ok, Now. Shoo!"

ABBY'S P.O.V

After Ziva left , I sat on the floor with the twins. After a little while I heard a phone ring. It wasn't my ring tone. Ziva had left her phone on the table. I picked it up and answered it, thinking it was probably Ziva calling to see where her phone was.

"Ziva DiNozzo's cell phone! She's not here at the moment but you…" I stopped when I heard the voice on the other end.

"You… You have a lot of nerve calling after what you did."

_"What, Did Agent McGee Die, or something?" _Elisha said.

"You put him in a coma you Bitch!"

_"Wow, Abby, I never thought you used such language."_

"Yeah, Well, Someones gonna kill you. Even if I have to myself."

_"Let me guess. You can kill me and leave no forensic evidence?"_

"Why you little…"

My Phone rang.

_"Hmm, Seems you have another incoming call. I know you have my Position. Tell them where I am. I want to See Ziva Face to Face again."_

"Go to Hell!"

She hung up. I quickly answered my own.

_"Hey Abby, I think I left my Phone In…"_

"Elisha Called!"

_"What?!" _

I heard all three of them say at the same time."

"I have Her position!"

_"Send It now Abby!"_

"It might be a trap!"

_"Just send it!"_

I sent it. I just prayed that they would be alright.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun… Could I have another 10 reviews please? Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya Peeps! Thanks a lot for all the Reviews! I'm gonna to make it so that this is 2 stories in one. So, remember to keep reading!

* * *

CHAPTER 16

WASHINGTON DC

UNKOWN LOCATION

DECEMBER 31ST

6:30 PM

ZIVA'S P.O.V

Since Elisha wanted to see me, we decided that I should go in by myself. I walked up the stairs to the Hotel thinking about Jade and Jake. I hoped that I would make it out alive. I climbed up to the 3rd floor where Elisha's room was supposed to be. The 5th door down had a note attached to it.

_Ziva DiNozzo_

_Meet me on the roof top_

I hurriedly made my way back towards the stair case. Before I made it to the roof I pulled my gun out. I slowly opened the door. When I walked onto the roof, I was tackled to the ground. My Gun slid across the rooftop. I punched her in the face and scrambled to my feet.

"Walk away now Elisha. I doesn't have to end like this. Get out of the Country will you still can. No one will come after you. I promise." I lied through my teeth.

"You and I both know that can't and won't happen."

She charged at me, yet again tackling me to the ground. She pulled out a knife and jabbed it into my shoulder. I was able to push her onto her back. I pulled the knife out. She knocked me back and then jumped to her feet. She tried to get to my gun, but I was able to tackle her. I was able to get a few punches in before she rolled me on my back, holding my own gun to my face. I swiped her feet out from under her and a shot went off in the air. She hit the ground with a thump, but got back on her feet, as did I. I grabbed her shoulders and kneed her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. This gave me enough time to run over to where my Gun was and pick up. I turned around and she twisted my wrist, forcing me to drop the gun. She kicked me back and then picked up the gun and pointed it at me, making sure she was standing back far enough. She wiped blood from her lip.

"I should have killed you while I had the chance. That would have saved a lot of wasted time. You had a chance to kill me. You should have taken…"

Before she had a chance to finish, a shot rang through the air. She dropped to the ground. Dead. I looked over at Gibbs, who was on the next rooftop with his sniper rifle. I gave a thumb up.

I carefully stood up and grabbed my gun from Elisha's hand.

"If you are going to kill someone, Shut up and do it." I said, making my way towards the stair case.

Tony busted through the door, knocking me on my butt again.

"Sorry…"

He helped me up.

* * *

So whada ya think? Should I continue? Or go straight to the next story? PLEASE REVIEW! Let's try to get my reviews up to 140! Please!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys. Sorry about not updating for a while. L I have been very busy. This is the last chapter. But I promise in 2 weeks I will post the next story. This story and the next will be under the same name. Please review!

PS: Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Followers!

CHAPTER 17

WASHINGTON DC

UNKNOWN LOCATION

DECEMBER 31ST

6:30 PM

TONY'S P.O.V

We quickly devised a plan on the way there. We had to make a quick detour so Gibbs could grab his sniper rifle. The plan was that Ziva would distract Elisha while Gibbs got into place. I was worried sick. What if Gibbs couldn't get into position in time? I sat in the car, waiting for the Signal from Gibbs. About 3 minutes later I heard a pistol go off. Was it over? Is Elisha dead? What if Elisha killed Ziva? I quickly climbed out and ran up the stairs to the Hotel. I climbed half way up to the Roof after I found the note before I heard a sniper rifle go off. I ran up the rest of the stairs and pushed through the door. Knocking Ziva down.

"Sorry."

I helped her up and down the stairs. The Police where already pulling up. They got out of their cars pointing their guns at us.

"Its ok! Where Federal Agents!"

I pulled out my badge and handed it to the closest officer. He looked at it closely and then handed it back. Gibbs was placing his rifle in the back of the car.

"Are you ready to go home?"

We both nodded and climbed into the car.

JANUARY 15TH

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

ABBY'S P.O.V

I sat next to McGee hospital bed.

"We got her, McGee. We got Elisha. Its over. Everyones ok. You should see Jacob and Jadyn. Their getting so big! Jade is such a sweetie, and Jacob is a trouble maker. You can Deffinantly tell their Tony and Ziva's kids! I need you to wake up McGee. I want to have Kids with you some day. I'm going to Canada to meet up with Kalyn. She's my Cousin. You would like her. She is almost exactly like Sarah. Except a little more… Eccentric. I wrote you a poem. Not that it will help any. I'm not even sure you can hear me. But it wouldn't hurt right?"

"Once there was a girl who did something bad

She took for granted everything she had

She had a chance to be with the one she loved

But she missed the sign from above

She stormed out on their wedding day

Little did she know she would have to pay

Later that day She knew not

That the one she loved would get shot

Now she just wants it all to be over

She wants him to wake up, So they can be together forever.

* * *

After that, I got up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Wake up soon. Please."

I left to start packing.

* * *

Yay! All done! Stay Tuned for the Next Story! Please Review! Lets get um up to 150 Please! And thank you all for you Reviews!


	18. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. Please Give me your Opinion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


End file.
